


Just Cut to the Chase(r)

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a ship without a Harry Potter AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Cut to the Chase(r)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the terrible title.

Finn looks up from his textbook. “Who do you think is going to win the match tomorrow?” When Rey doesn’t look up, he nudges her. She shifts to the side, away from him, but looks up.

“I know why you’re bringing this up.”

“Because I care about Quidditch?” Finn says.

“Because Gryffindor is playing.” She rolls her eyes and moves back to writing her essay. “Honestly, I don’t know why you won’t just ask him out already.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,.” Finn stares at her for a moment longer before looking back down at his book. He knows his cheeks are flushed, but Rey is too busy to care.

“Don’t play dumb with me. You might as well doodle it on the corner of your parchment the way you fawn over him. We’ve been friends for seven years. You really think I haven’t noticed?” She dips her quill into the ink again, and Finn wets his lips. Before Finn can respond, she sets her quill down with a sigh and turns to face him, “Poe Dameron.”

“I’m not that obvious am I?” he asks.

“Well, lucky for you, I don’t think he’s noticed the way you stare at him.” She gives him an encouraging smile and goes back to work.

Finn knows Rey means it positively, but his stomach still knots. “You’ve hooked up with Jessika several times. They’re practically best friends,” Finn says. “Maybe you could at least get him to notice me.”

“He has noticed you.” Finn opens his mouth, but Rey stands up. “Now I’m going to go back to Slytherin Common Room to write this essay because I need to get it done before the match. Which we’re going to win anyway.” She gives him a stern look as she packs everything up with a swish of her wand.

\- - -

“Nice catch today,” Finn says as he and Rey make their way toward the lake. “I really thought Jessika might catch the Snitch. It was close.”

Rey reaches up tie up her hair. “I wasn’t going to let Gryffindor beat us.”

“So what did you mean yesterday when you said that Poe has noticed me?” Finn asks.

Rey snorts. "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask about that. I just meant what I said. He’s noticed you.”

Although it sounds like a good thing, he’s not entirely sure. “In which way?”

“I’m not really sure. Last time Jessika mentioned anything about it was after he and Brance broke up.” 

The mention of Brance makes Finn’s heart jump to his throat. "But he’s over Brance?” Finn asks. “I mean, I know they dated for three years, but it’s been almost a year since…”

“How would I know? I don’t exactly ask Jessika about this. Besides, you can ask him yourself if you way,” she says.

“I can’t just walk up to him and start a conversation.”

“It’s not that you can’t. It’s that you won’t, and I know. That’s why I’m introducing you two.”

It takes Finn a moment to register that they’re walking toward Poe. After they’d started talking about Poe, he’d tuned out everything else. He shakes his head. “No. Absolutely not. No way.” He stops.

“You’re going to talk to him.” She raises an eyebrow as she looks at him. Finn tries to hold his ground, but the moment she nudges her head and gestures toward Poe, Finn knows Rey’s mind is made up. He’s learned the hard way that when Rey makes up her mind, it’s always more trouble than it’s worth to change her mind.

“You’re going to be the one picking up the pieces when we’re done,” Finn says. Rey gives a noncommittal hum and keeps on walking.

When Poe sees them, he waves. “Good match,” Poe says to Rey. “You know Gryffindor is going to beat you next time around, right?”

“You can keep trying,” Rey says. She looks over at Finn, and he clears his throat.

“Hey, I’m Finn.”

“Yeah, I know.” Finn searches for something to say, and Poe smiles. “I’ve seen you around, and you hang around Rey quite a lot.”

“Makes sense.” He sits down on the grass next to Poe. “So, how are you?”

“Despite losing - pretty good.” He laughs. “How about you?”

“Good. I enjoyed the match.” He pauses before adding, “Sorry if I’m a bit incoherent. Rey failed to tell me she was introducing the two of us.”

“Oh, did you not want to…?” Poe rubs the back of his neck as he trails off.

Finn’s eyes fall to his his lips as he wets them. It takes him a moment to look away. When he clears his throat, he looks back up to meet Poe’s eyes. “No, no, not at all. Trust me - I wanted it.”

“Well, good. Me too.” Poe bumps their shoulders together.

“It’s good she did. It’s hard to reach out without all of your groupies.”

“I do not have groupies,” Poe says. 

“Do too! You have the Quidditch team and the adoring younger Gryffindors… and Hufflepuffs… and Ravenclaws… and Slytherins.”

“All you had to do was reach out.” He leans back in the grass, resting on one arm.

“You make it look so easy. Look at that. What even is that?” Finn asks, gesturing to the way Poe is sitting. “You look cool and everyone flocks around you.”

“If sitting qualifies as looking cool.” Finn catches the way look looks down him, and he bites his lip. “You catch more people’s attention than you know.”

“I doubt that.” He tries to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

“It’s true.” Poe stares at him, but his look is fond and warm. The silence drags on for a moment or two before Finn finally decides to speak up.

“So, they’re doing a trip to Hogsmeade in a few days, and I know it’s probably not the sort of thing you’d want to do anyway, but if you’d be down to going to Hogsmeade, I was thinking of going, and… Maybe it can be a group going thing. Where the two of us are the group.” He says it all, and the question gets lost.

“Are you asking me out on a date? Because if so, then the answer is yes,” Poe says. Finn smiles.

\- - -

“The first time I went to Honeydukes, I ate way too many sweets,” Finn says. “Muggle treats aren’t nearly as exciting. They don’t move around.”

“I’ve had some. They’re pretty good. I went to a pastry shop in Paris with my mom once,” Poe says. “So, what was it like when you first came to Hogwarts?”

Finn kicks up the dirt on the road and digs his hands in his pockets. “Honestly? Terrifying. I don’t know why they don’t have maps of this place. I got lost the first three days trying to get to class and find my way back. I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t run into other Hufflepuffs.”

“At least it’s easy to remember to tap the barrel. I remember the first time I had to remember the password. I was a disaster. Several of the older Gryffindors saved my ass.” He laughs and tilts head head back toward the sky to look up. “It was weird. I had heard so much, but it was still nothing like I had imagined, you know?” He looks back down at Finn.

“I can’t say I ever imagined I’d be going to school in a castle and wearing robes every day.” Finn shakes his head. “It’s still a little weird. I have to lie to my friends. Do you know how hard it is not to tell them that I take classes where I do magic?”

“I’d imagine pretty hard.” When they turn the corner, Poe motions toward the Three Broomsticks. “Want to grab a drink?”

“That sounds great.” They make their way inside. Finn loves the atmosphere - the low murmurs of conversations and the smell of good food. “Did you know you were going to be in Gryfindor?” he asks.

“I mean, I hoped.”

“The Sorting Hat knew it before the it was even fully on your head,” Finn says.

Poe laughs. “You remember that?” They sit down at a small table for two and order two Butterbeers.

“Yeah. I think I can remember for most people. It stalled on me. It asked if I wanted to be in Gryffindor.” He looks down at the table. Rey knows this but not anyone else.

“Why didn’t you say yes?”

“I’m not brave enough. Not Gryffindor kind of brave.” He wishes he could take it back. Now that it comes out of his mouth, it sounds lame. He sighs. “That probably sounds stupid.” When he looks up, he finds Poe giving him a warm and slightly curious look.

“It doesn’t. You are brave. You could have worked in Gryffindor if you’d wanted to be in it. But if your instinct said Puff, I’m glad you trusted it.”

Before they can say anything else, Madam Rosmerta comes over with their drinks. “Here you go, dearies.” She winks at them before walking away. Finn reaches for his and runs his finger around the glass.

“So, dreaded question,” Poe continues, “what do you want to do after we graduate?” He leans back in his chair and takes a sip of his Butterbeer. Finn groans and slides down in his chair. “Wrong question?”

“I’ve thought about becoming a professor. I think I’m pretty decent at Transfiguration, but I don’t know if I’m fit to teach. Maybe find a way to work in the Ministry of Magic. Let me guess - Auror?” He asks. Poe’s toothy grin tells him he guess right.

“That obvious, huh?”

Finn starts to feel more comfortable, and by the time they step outside, the sun has just begun to set. Earlier Finn had worried he’d be short to find topics to talk about, but now things feel easy and nice. "Time to leave?” he asks.

“If you wanted to stay later, I know a shortcut through Honeydukes,” Poe says. He looks excited at the prospect, and Finn just laughs.

“How about we leave the rulebreaking for our second date?” He pauses before quickly adding, “Assuming you want a second date?”

Poe leans in. He cups Finn’s cheek and presses their lips together. It’s soft and warm, and Finn closes his eyes. His hand goes to the back of Poe’s neck, and his heart hammers in his chest. When he pulls back, he lets out a breathy laugh. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“I mean, if you need another kiss to convince you…” Poe tilts their head together and gives Finn an expectant look.

“I think I do."


End file.
